pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reim Lunettes
Liam Lunettes is a loyal member of Pandora and friend to many including Xerxes Break and Rufus Barma. History Problems within Pandora Liam was first met when he arrives at one of the Rainsworth mansions shortly after Vincent Nightray released the chain Grim from Pandora's confinement, warning both Sharon and Break of the escape. Later during a meeting with several Pandora members including Oscar Vessalius, Vincent and Break. While Oscar played Vincent in chess, the group discussed Pandora's current situation, where Oscar let it slip to Liam that Oz was freed from the Abyss and Liam swore his loyalty. Liam later appears when Vincent and Zwei kidnap Sharon Rainsworth and control her chain, Eques, to teleport both Oz and Alice, in her B- Rabbit form, to Pandora's headquarters where the Dukes were involved in meeting, as a means of distraction. Liam is told by Break that because Gilbert is shortly out of comision and that he has "business" to attend to, that Liam must protect Oz from Pandora, although he arrives too late, he is able to witness Jack Vessalius speech. When the group goes to see Rufus Barma, Liam, being Barma's servant, is their escort and therefore witnesses the battle between Rufus and Break aswell as learn much about Break's past as Kevin Regnard. He also appears after Break and the others come back from Sablier and discovers that Break has used so much power that he is almost completely blind, he and Oz are the only ones who notice. Later when the group, minus Break, went to see Rufus once again, Liam escorted them and even stuck up for Break at one point, only to be punished for talking back to his master. Liam also attended the meeting concerning Pandora and the box Master Rytas gave Oz shortly before his death. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Liam Lunettes attended Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony on Isla Yura's estate along with many other Pandora representatives. He was in charge of surveying the area and looking for the Third Seal of Glen Baskerville as it cannot be broken at this time. He ran into Lily Baskerville along the way, who's chain, Bandersnatch attacked him, but Lily managed to stop Bandersnatch before Liam was killed. Lily brought his unconcious body to a safe place in the lower levels of the estate where she exaplins that she and the other Baskervilles are not Baskervilles by blood but were accepted by the Light of the Baskervilles instead. She wanted to be Liam's friend for her benefit and for Bandersnatch's as he needed more exercise so Lily thought the March Hare was a good contender. Liam brought forth the March Hare and distracted Bandersnatch while he shot Lily through the head making her fall dead and Bandersnatch dissappear. Though Bandersnatch reappeared andattacked Liam, throwing him off balance. Lily then got up showing the Baskervilles are immortal, she stepped on his glasses and declared that she and him would be friends forever and she would keep him prisoner so they can "play". When Break goes searching for Liam he finds Liam's smashed glasses, meaning that Lily and Bandersnatch had dragged Liam and his chain some where else on the estate. Abilities *March Hare, his chain of defence not offence. *Skill with a gun *Exceptional cunning and loyalty Trivia *Almost every one of his appearences, Liam takes off his glasses at one point and cleans them. *He is trusted greatly by most of Pandora's members. *He greatly resembles Benz from Jun Mochizuki's one-shot Crimson Shell. Category:Pandora members Category:Male Characters